


Come Find Out Mr. Kosmo

by orphan_account



Series: How Many Ways Can Kosmo Fuck Keith? [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Kosmo (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bestiality, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Crying, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Omega Keith (Voltron), Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sexist Language, Top Kosmo (Voltron), Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Xenophilia, Zoophile, Zoophilia, beastiality, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith has been kicking Kosmo out of the room more often and Kosmo decides to investigate.





	Come Find Out Mr. Kosmo

**Author's Note:**

> Keith's genitalia is up to you as the reader. I guess this takes place between season 7 and 8 but I never watched season 8. Kosmo is huge though and he is in love with the word fuck.

Kosmo doesn’t like to spy. It’s kind of rude in all honesty, but times like this it’s hard not to. Keith thought he left the room as told, well he did but that’s not the point, but instead he “left” and came back quietly. Why wouldn’t he? What is Keith trying to hide? So Kosmo did what anyone else would do, let’s be honest, and hid in the closet. In the past month he’s never seen Keith use this thing and he doubts, more like hopes, it doesn’t start now.

 

Keith’s bed sits in the middle of their room, only because Lance wouldn’t stop bitching, and Kosmo’s bed sits in the corner. Now why would Kosmo not share a bed with Keith? Because Kosmo is “too big” for the bed. Solution? A bunch of pillows and blankets tossed in the corner. Like what the fuck? 

 

Kosmo closes his eyes for a minute trying to cool down. He can’t let Keith know he’s here. Who knows what would happen.

 

Keith sits crossed legged on his bed, typing away at his computer. Kind of. It’s more browsing and a lot of scrolling. Wow. This is what Keith didn’t want Kosmo around for? It’s not like Kosmo would get bored, most of Keith’s work lately has been desk work. Not much fun there either. Does he complain? No. He’s a good wolf. At least Kosmo would like to think of himself like that. He knows Lance and Allura have other thoughts but fuck them. They’re irrelevant. 

 

Quiet moaning distracts Kosmo from thinking. Is he seriously watching a movie without him? For a few seconds Keith did nothing, but then started pulling his clothes off. Suggestively. Don’t want to forget about that. It’s as if Keith knows he’s being watched. 

 

A girl, maybe a girl, started moaning like crazy out of nowhere. Not a movie. 

 

Keith slips a finger inside himself, quickly moving onto two and then three. Each finger that’s added his pace quickens. It’s addicting to watch. An omega in all their glory. Succumbing to their biological needs. Kosmo isn’t sexist, maybe. It’s hard to tell if he’s sexist or not half the time. You know, omegas can do whatever but they still have a hole that needs to be filled. It’s their purpose. Maybe that last part makes him sexist?

 

Whatever. All that matters is how frustrated Keith gets at not orgasming. It’s cute. His face is slightly red and his hair is a bit messy. Don’t get him started on Keith’s hole. The slick running down his thighs makes Kosmo want to eat him out. Shove Keith on his stomach and fuck him like he is made to do. Fuck. 

 

Why did he think that? Is that a thing now? Wanting to fuck Keith? His best friend? Kosmo touches his cock which feels like a fire right now. His spicy red dick as he likes to call it. His jalapeño. 

 

Keith brings a clean hand up to the computer and tries to find a new video. Keyword: try. Is it lack of reality? Because Kosmo feels that pain whenever he stumbles upon Lance’s porn history. Boring as fuck. You’d think that a guy like Lance would at least look into something alienish but no. Just human females destroyed but a “big” cock. Is it really destroyed if they can walk afterwards? Can talk and comprehend what’s going on afterwards? No. 

 

Destroyed is when an omega can’t think of anything but their partner. When all they can think about is a cock. It’s not rocket science to figure out it’s an act, a poor act that is funded well. Sure, it’s all about sex, but maybe find better actors? Make it more real?

 

Kosmo hears himself. Whenever he has alone time it’s fast and quick. He fucks into his fleshlight and nothing more. No fantasies or distractions. Just getting from A to B. Lately it’s been different. He imagines that fleshlight to be Keith. His cute tight hole he’s able to fuck finally. 

 

Keith must have the same idea. Kosmo should find the video creepy but at the same point, who is Kosmo to judge at this point. This past hour he’s discovered some hidden kinks and Keith in his omega glory. 

 

Kosmo can’t help but be mesmerized by Keith sliding three fingers in his hole. The only sounds Kosmo can focus on are Keith’s moans and his own panting and growling. A part of Kosmo wants to surprise Keith. To transport into the room and act surprised. To fuck Keith until all he is, is a cock slut. Spreading his legs for Kosmo. Incapable of functioning anymore without Kosmo by his side, guiding him the whole way.

 

Fuck. Kosmo resists to make any noise as he shoots his load on himself. He rather risk a mess than being found out. A few seconds later Keith joins him and moans when cum shoots out of his dick. Though it is nothing like Keith’s hole trying to milk his fingers even when nothing can be given. 

 

* * *

 

 

Since that night all Kosmo can think about is how Keith couldn’t get off without Kosmo. How watching two strangers fuck did nothing to Keith like Kosmo has. It still baffles Komso that Keith came to a video of Kosmo. 

 

“Hey Kosmo, can you hang out with Hunk tonight? I kind of want a night to myself. You know. Lance keeps insisting I take a break since I am an Omega. Stupid Alphas.” Keith laughs quietly to himself. Kosmo, not so much. He, as well as any other Alpha, understand that omegas are not built to handle too much stress. It’s a biological thing. Scientists, modern ones even, can back this up.

 

He’s going to make sure Keith relaxes tonight. 

 

* * *

 

 

Just like last time Kosmo goes out and sneaks back in. This time he isn’t so quiet about it. A part of him wonders if Keith hopes this would happen. That he comes back to check on Keith and he sees an omega trying to orgam but can’t without that knot. Without a real cock. 

 

Keith goes about routine like normal: undress, watch porn, fail to masturbate, watch Kosmo, orgasm. Except he doesn’t undress like normal. From where Kosmo is inside the closet, he can see Keith’s chest and hips. Where he can see bright blue lingerie on Keith. 

 

The chest piece criss crosses at the top with some weird fabric design and the bottom piece is the smallest thing Kosmo has ever seen. All Kosmo wants to do is shove Keith on his hands and knees and rip a hole in the panties. Fuck into Keith’s wet hole and breed him. It makes his cock swell at the thought.

 

Keith moves from the living room to the bedroom, his eyes drifting towards the closet. Fuck. “Kosmo, I know you’re in there. You glow.” Shit. Fucking of course Keith would remember something so obvious about Kosmo. How did he forget?

 

“I want to let you know that I am sorry you found out like this. I at least know you won’t reject me, like others have. You weren’t exactly quiet when jacking off.” Keith smiles to himself. Holy fucking shit. That has got to be the cutest thing Keith has done. 

 

Kosmo transports in front of Keith and sits down waiting for instructions. 

 

“You want me, hopefully, as much as I want you.” Keith crosses his arms and looks at Kosmo, though he’s looking at anywhere else than Kosmo at the same time. 

 

Kosmo leans forward and presses his mouth to Keith’s. His mouth is so small. Not by human standards but to Kosmo? Tiny. Keith presses back but wraps his arms around Komso’s neck as well. So. Fucking. Cute. Kosmo lets his tongue roam around Keith’s mouth. Nothing will compare to Keith’s mouth. It’s so wet and made perfectly for cock sucking. A part of Kosmo wants to shove Keith on the ground and mount his mouth.

 

Okay, so all of Kosmo. Logically it will never happen. Fucking size difference.

 

Keith moans when Kosmo presses their dicks together, rubbing against him. Though Keith’s dick will be getting little to no attention. That’s not as fun as Keith’s wet hole. The way it will stretch around Kosmo and then his knot. Soon afterwards Keith will trying milking Kosmo like he’s supposed to, screaming for more.

 

Keith pulls back for air when Komso pushes him onto the bed. “I’m not on birth control so you either find a condom or stick to eating me out. And no, I am not risking the pull out method either.” Kosmo grinds his cock against Keith’s, trying to figure out where to find a condom. Especially his size. 

* * *

 

Kosmo zapps out in seconds leaving Keith by himself but not for long since a minute after Kosmo zapps back in with a box of condoms. “Where did…” Kosmo tilts his head.  “Nevermind, you seem to have it all under control.” Damn right he does.

 

Soon he will have Keith under control as well. A sated omega is a happy omega. And does it make Kosmo hot. Nothing is as hot as the thought of a sated Keith. Relieved of his duties, even for one night.

 

Keith slides down onto the floor and moves forward towards Kosmo’s dick. Warm hands surround Kosmo’s cock making him whine. Kosmo humps forward at the contact but only finds that Keith’s mouth greets him. And fuck does it make him feel things. Nothing is as sexy as an omega at an Alpha’s feet. Sometimes the thought of Keith just sitting at his feet make him hard. The thought of Keith giving up his individuality, his own self to him. Fucking hot.

 

The warmth soon leaves Kosmo and all that greets Kosmo is cold air. “Give me a minute. I paid a good amount of money for this.” Keith slowly lifts up the bra and drops it to the floor. Following after is the panties. All that’s left is a soaking wet hole. 

 

“Do you want me on my stomach, doggy style, or missionary even?” Good question. Kosmo gently shoves Keith so his chest is against the edge of the bed. Kosmo jumps on the bed so his front paws cage Keith in and his dick is shoved against Keith’s ass. A small part of Kosmo wants to shove Keith’s dirty panties in his mouth.

 

He doesn’t. First time sex shouldn’t consist of anything kinky. 

 

Keith reaches down to help guide Kosmo inside which doesn’t take long. Once Kosmo slides inside it’s like a home away from home. He wasn’t wrong when assuming Keith would be tight. His hole would be stretching around Kosmo. 

 

To start things off Kosmo starts fucking into Keith at a rough pace. Who knew Keith could scream so loud? Kosmo couldn’t help but think about breeding Keith. Would it keep Keith away from paladin duties? Kosmo honestly wants Keith to be nothing more than a cock warmer sometimes. It’s a sexist way to think about Keith. About omegas. But how could he not?

 

Keith swallows his dick because he’s bred to do that. Keith is made to be owned and used by his Alpha. By Kosmo. And man does it do things to Kosmo. 

 

Kosmo feels Keith tighten around him, alerting him that Keith is about to orgasm on his cock alone. Isn’t that what all omegas are expected of? To cum from internal stimulation? The use of a cock was no more than urinary needs. There’s a reason it’s small. There’s no sexual use for it.

 

Kosmo quickens his pace and starts to feel his knot growing. “Fuck.” A mantra of fuck leaves Keith’s mouth. Along with Alpha and Kosmo. Mainly fuck and Alpha though. As if Keith subconsciously knows where he belongs, who Kosmo is to him. He’s like a broke in pair of shoes. Maybe. Lance uses that phrase occasionally and the way he described the phrase to Allura and him was complicating. 

 

Keith screamed when Kosmo shoved his knot in. Kosmo is ruined. Keith somehow manages to fit all of Kosmo inside. His hole tightens against his knot, as if trying to become one with it. Kosmo leans down and notices the tears on Keith’s face. 

 

He licks at the salty tears, laying on top of Keith. “Kosmo?” Keith rests his head against Kosmo, starting to fall asleep. This is how one destroys an omega. Lance would be so jealous.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know of any mistakes since I wrote this in 3 hours from 11am to 2 am.


End file.
